Heartache on the High Seas
by Alicia Hardy
Summary: No mystery, no studying, no cooking, nothing! All there is to do is relax and enjoy a spring break! But what happens when there is nothing else to think about, except the people you are with on the trip and your relationships with them. Ned, Nancy, Frank, Callie, Alicia, and Joe Cruise to the Caribbean and find out. for Frank/Nancy and Ned/Nancy fans. Lots of fun chaos.
1. Of Football and RaffleTickets

"Why am I here?" Frank asked as he looked at the crowded stands with unfamiliar colors on either side. His brother was laden down with concession goodies, and had the widest grin on his face.

"I have the answer to that question," Joe stated, nudging him over next to the band. "Alicia got two free tickets and absolutely hates football unless it's her own team, and she has an instrument in front of her, _and _she gets in free. Besides, she has a date or something tonight. You, on the other hand, as a dutiful senior, had your Friday blocked out for studying and being boring, and your girlfriend is home for the weekend, and I very easily convinced you not to be lame on a Friday night." Frank sighed and looked up as a girl in a short crop top and matching mini skirt tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but we're having a raffle fundraiser for the dance team, all of the proceeds will fund our trip to nationals this year. Our goal is to fly our entire team to Las Vegas, and we would really appreciate anything you could donate. If you donate fifty dollars, you are entered into our amazing raffle. We've got an amazing grand prize this year. A spring break trip for you and five friends to the Caribbean. You also get your name on our sponsor page."

"Sorry," Frank said with a shrug.

"I'll donate," Joe said quickly. "Since you asked so nicely."

"Joe, you don't have fifty bucks," Frank said with an eye roll. Joe smiled and put his arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Oh, most amazing brother of mine—"

"No."

"Supreme—"

"No."

"Mastermind—"

"No, and let me think about it—"

"Please?" He stood up and whispered something to the girl, then turned back to Frank. "Could you really say no to a group of girls trying so hard to make it to nationals?"

"Yes."

"Even though they've worked so hard to go, and they can't because they are fifty dollars short?"

Frank frowned, trying not to look at his brother, or the girl, who had moved closer to sit next to him, giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"You would really be helping us out," she said softly. Frank sighed and reached for his wallet. She beamed. "Thank you, Thank you so much!" As he handed her the money, she gave him a peck on the cheek and handed him the raffle ticket. "You are super sweet." She gave Joe a peck too, then ran off down the stands, trying to sell more tickets.

"Thanks Bro," Joe said, reaching for the ticket.

"Uh-uh," he chided, holding it away from him. "This is mine. My fifty, my Friday, my ticket."

Joe snorted and sat back down. "Selfish…"

"Shut up and watch your football game," he said with a laugh. "You've got your snacks."

Joe smiled and picked up a hot dog. "That's right, and I'm not sharing."

Frank was spacing off during half time, trying to remember differential equations of some importance for the upcoming test, but the noise level had kept him away from figuring out what he was actually trying to study for. He hadn't even heard Joe calling his name, although he was admittedly tuning his younger brother out.

"Yo! Space case! Your raffle ticket! Dance Team is reading the numbers of the winning tickets!"

Frank sighed and pulled out the ticket, staring blankly at the ticket. _167562_

"And finally, the winner of the grand prize… 167562!"

"Frank, are you even paying attention?" Joe asked, grabbing the ticket from him. "Dude! Frank, you won! Get down there, Winner!"

"What?" Frank asked, looking up.

"Cruise to the Caribbean! Here we come!" Joe cheered, Dragging Frank down to the field. Frank sighed and followed blindly, smiling slightly.

_Cruise to the Carib… finally, a chance to relax. Maybe I'll leave Joe on an island and find some study time._

* * *

Nineteen year old Alicia sat at the kitchen table, staring at her untouched toast. She had been sitting there for five minutes, not even flinching when Joe came barreling down the stairs of their parent's house, shouting triumphantly.

"Alicia! Spring break in the Caribbean, on a cruise ship! In one of those giant suites in the floating hotel! And we're leaving in ten minutes! Are you eating this?" he asked, scooping up the toast and popping it into his mouth. He blinked. "Alicia? Your toast is cold, and I don't see your bags."

"I'm not going," she whispered.

Joe stared at her in disbelief. "What? Of course you are…"

"Callie is going."

"As is Nancy, so…."

"So I'm not going!" Alicia said sharply, slapping her hand down on the table. "I'm not going to ruin Frank's spring break, and I'm not going to ruin mine by rooming with her for an entire week!"

Joe sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Alicia, you are over reacting, so forgive me for this. This is the first time all three of our spring breaks actually line up." He stood up and walked casually up the stairs. Alicia heard drawers slamming and her closet door opening, and Joe came back down the stairs with a suitcase fully packed, her passport in hand, heading for the door and the car. "If I forgot anything, we'll buy it before we get on the ship. Now come on." Alicia smiled a little, but shook her head.

"I'm still not going."

Joe packed her suitcase in with his bags, as well as her backpack, then thought for a moment. "Well at least come give me a hug goodbye."

Alicia, who rolled her eyes as she gave him a quick hug, found herself thrown into the trunk of the van with the luggage and the door closed. "Joe!" she cried, climbing over the back seat towards the side doors.

"Don't bother," he said with a smile, climbing in and starting the vehicle. "Child proof locks are on. Now, I'm already guessing this is going to be grossly couple-ish, with the Frank/Callie Nancy/Ned thing, and could be very explosive if something goes wrong. I need you to keep me sane and keep me company. I'm not fifth wheeling alone, okay?" Alicia sighed and sat down in the passenger seat, and Joe grinned. "Thank you, Alicia. You are my favorite little sister."

"I'm your only little sister," she said with a small smile. "I guess this can't be all that bad, then, if there will be three of us in a room."

Joe pulled out of the driveway with a grin. "I've got good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Alicia asked warily.

"You're not rooming with Callie or Nancy."

Alicia sat up and stared at him. "Are you kidding?! Not rooming with Callie is good news!" At Joe's smirk, she narrowed her eyes. "What's the good news?"

"You are rooming with me!" Joe said happily. "Or Frank. See, sticking Frank and Callie in one room and Nancy and Ned in another would be…"

"Unorthodox?"

"Well, not in today's day and age, but yes." Joe shrugged. "We have three rooms, three guys, three girls…"

"So sticking one brother and one sister in a room would solve the issue of the third room. Got it," Alicia said with a nod.

"And we called in and asked them to have all the beds split, so no sneaking guys into our room, missy," Joe scolded. Alicia laughed and reclined in her chair.

"I guess this might not be so bad after all."

* * *

_**A/N: I have to give a huge thanks to Corkybookworm for letting me bounce ideas off her, and for giving me my brain blast! If you haven't already, you should check out her A Misty Mystery. Please Review. **_

_**Lots of intro things to get through, but don't worry, things will pick up soon enough.**_

_**Everyone loves reviews. It makes them feel good about themselves. So make someone smile today, and review :)**_


	2. Surprising Nancy Drew

Nancy dragged her suitcase behind her, looking around the busy baggage claim. "Do you have any idea who's coming to pick us up?" she asked over her shoulder. Ned walked up behind her, collapsing under the weight of the rest of their luggage.

"Yeah, but…" he grunted, shifting the heavy formal wear into his other hand, "it's supposed to be a surprise, and Hardy would never forgive me if I ruined it for you. He was very upset to learn I found out in the first place." He grabbed his suitcase and started walking. "Next time, don't let Bess pack for you, okay, Nan?"

"I can carry something else," she said with a smile, following him to a bench. "People are going to start thinking you are whipped."

Ned chuckled and laid down the formals, then dropped everything else on the ground as he turned to her. "I am whipped," he whispered playfully to her, "whipped by an amazing girl with strawberry blonde hair, the bluest eyes, and a knack for getting into trouble." He leaned down and kissed her softly, and she wrapped an arm around his neck. They split apart at whistle. Ned sighed.

"I'd expect that from your brother, Hardy, not from you."

Nancy turned to see Frank Hardy standing there, smiling brightly, with one arm draped lazily around Callie's waist.

"I've never relaxed in my life, so I think I'm adopting his persona to get me through this week," he quipped. Callie nodded.

"He's been like this all day, it's driving me insane."

"Come on, Alicia and Joe already left for the port in their stylish minivan. Let's go meet them," Frank said, releasing Callie and helping Ned gather the extra bags.

"Allow me, sirs," a man in a suit said as he rolled up a luggage cart.

"Have I told you how awesome you are, Robert?" Frank said with a smile.

"Only about six times in the last twenty minutes, Mr. Hardy."

Callie quickly stepped in before Nancy could ask any questions. "Nancy and I will wait for you gentlemen out by the car."

"Sounds like a plan," Ned said as he helped Robert lift a particularly heavy suitcase onto the rack. The girls walked out the sliding doors and Frank leaned over to Ned.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Not a peep."

There was a loud squeal, and Frank chuckled. "I believe you."

"A LIMO?! WE GET TO RIDE TO PORT IN A _LIMO?!_"

"Do you think she's excited?" Ned asked with a grin.

"Not at all, sir," Roberts said with a smile of his own. "I think she passed excited a long time ago."


	3. Security, Soda, and Sunshine!

Long after meeting up with Joe and Alicia, standing in line at security, standing in line at customs, and sitting for an hour waiting for boarding, they crossed the gangway into the belly of the ship.

"Your bags will be unpacked in your rooms, waiting for you. In the mean time, why don't you head to the dining room and get something to eat. Feel free to explore the ship, or ask questions. There is a waiting area for suite guests in the Spinnaker lounge, if you would prefer to wait there."

"Oh, my…" Alicia stared wide eyed at the lobby, mouth wide open in amazement. "I want to live on a cruise ship for the rest of my life," she said breathlessly.

Nancy sat down on one of the couches and looked up at the high ceiling, up at least six floors above their heads. "I wouldn't mind having a tiny interior cabin if I could experience all this luxury just by being on the ship."

"Whoa," Ned agreed.

"Best fifty bucks I ever spent."

"Well, this is the best twenty I ever spent, and I'm going to use it now," Joe said, waving his card around, which had a sticker marked "Cola" on it. "Free soda for the rest of the week, here I come!"

"You are such a sugar junkie," Alicia said with a head shake.

"Callie? You haven't said anything," Frank noted, turning to her. She didn't look at all well.

"It's… nice… ugh…" she said, leaning against Frank heavily. "I feel terribly dizzy, and my head hurts."

"I have Dramamine, if you need some," Nancy said, quickly reaching into her backpack. "If not those, I have sea sickness bracelets too."

"Thanks," she murmured as Frank sat her down next to Nancy.

"Joe! Get a ginger ale with my pop card!" Alicia called tossing her card carrier at him as he walked back. "It'll help settle your stomach and clear up your headache." Callie just nodded, leaning further back in the seat.

Joe walked back a few moments later with a ginger ale in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. "You should see the itinerary. We are totally going to this young adults dance tonight, and maybe catch one of the shows, and they have Karaoke, and—"

"Joe isn't excited about anything, is he," Callie smirked. "Ginger ale?" Joe handed her the glass with reluctance.

"Seriously, though, can we go?"

"I'll go with you," Alicia volunteered quickly. "I'm itching to dance the night away, but we have to go to the sail away party. I want to watch us go under the bridge as we are leaving New York anyways."

"I really want to check out the ship and the upper decks right now," Ned said, glancing towards the stairs. "Care to join me, Ms. Drew?"

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Nickerson."

Joe gagged as they walked off, and Alicia giggled. "Let's go to the buffet! I'm starving!" he exclaimed afterwards.

"We'll wait here until Callie's ready to get on her feet. We'll see you guys back at the suite once it's ready," Frank said, taking Nancy's spot on the couch. "We still have boat drills, so we'll have to meet up then."

"Alright, come on Alicia!" Joe said, grabbing her hand and tugging her to the elevator. "To the food!"

"Wait! They have a free raffle for the spa…." Alicia protested as she was dragged away.

Frank chuckled and pulled Callie closer. There was no doubt; this would be the best spring break ever.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the clips, but it's how the story is presenting itself. There is a lot going on, but not much that actually pertains to the story, which makes writing it a little... busy looking. Don't worry, intro is over! Let the fun begin!**_


	4. Dancing Queen

_**A/N: It's my birthday, so I'd thought I'd give y'all a gift. You can give back by giving me a review :) Here ya go!**_

* * *

"This was a great idea!" Alicia called over the music in the lounge at the back of the ship. "This is awesome!"

They were dressed up at the dance party, and everyone was partying on the dance floor, lounging in the chairs on the side, or sitting at the bar and getting plastered out of their mind. Of course, their crew was sitting in the special seating reserved for their suite, drinking various sodas and virgin drinks, given the fact that two of their members were still under drinking age.

"Alicia! Come dance with me and make all of those girls over there jealous!" Joe said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her off, laughing, to the dance floor.

"Those two," Frank said, shaking his head. "I'll never understand where all that outgoing energy comes from."

"Let's go find out," Nancy said, setting down her glass.

Ned shook his head as well. "Can't you leave them be?"

Nancy beamed. "It's a mystery, probably the only one we'll have this vacation. So come investigate with me, Ned." She took his hand, and he sighed.

"Only if you'll dance with me." He smiled and stood, helping her to her feet and leading her out to the floor. It wasn't long before all were dancing, laughing, and nearly worn out. Alicia was the first to stumble back to the chairs.

"I could dance all night like this!" she said with a laugh. "Just think, a whole week, just like this!"

**_(A/N: I won't give up by Jason Mraz is playing in the background, just a little tid bit of information you may or may not wish to know ;D)_**

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, time to dance with someone you haven't danced with today. For the next two dances, find someone new to dance with."

"Well, then… Callie? May I have this dance?" Joe asked, bowing deeply. Frank slugged him in the shoulder.

"You are going to dance with my girlfriend?" Frank asked teasingly. "In front of me?"

"It was either yours or Ned's, and I know you won't kill me for flirting with your girlfriend. Now, Callie might, but I'll take that chance. I need to prove I still have the Hardy charm, and I can't do that dancing with Alicia." He shrugged and offered Callie his arm, who rolled her eyes and took it with a smile.

"We'll be back." she said with a wave.

Ned smiled, holding his hand out to Alicia, who hesitated. "I'm not going to bite, Alicia," Ned said with a charming smile. Nancy gave her a warming smile too.

"Just go have fun," she agreed. Nancy did notice the small flash of color that flooded Alicia's cheeks as she took Ned's hand and they walked towards the dance floor.

"We're just going to sit here, right?" Frank asked, half joking, half serious.

Nancy smiled. "Sounds good to me." They sat, and she paused and leaned over the table towards him. "This was a good idea, Frank. Callie and Ned seem a lot more at ease. Thank you."

Frank shrugged with a smile of his own. "I honestly thought it would be a fun get away for all of us. Mystery free, no drama. Just relaxing."

Nancy nodded over to Alicia and Ned, who were Viennese Waltzing circles around the rest of the couples. "Your little sister totally has a crush on my boyfriend," she giggled, noting Alicia's pink cheeks.

"That doesn't take a detectives eye to see," he commented lightly. "She has since she met him."

"I know," Nancy said with a laugh. "She apologized for it years ago. I just wondered if you knew."

"She confessed very loudly to Joe, once…" he said with a shrug. "I didn't hear anything. Speaking of Joe, he and Callie do not seem to be enjoying themselves nearly as much." Joe and Callie were barely moving, in a heated debate about something.

"Hmm," Nancy agreed. The entire conversation bugged her, how distant it seemed, almost shallow. "Think Callie will break up with you just so she doesn't have to see Joe ever again?"

Frank laughed, and shook his head. "Nah, not unless I take his side on whatever they are arguing about."

They sat there in an intense silence for the rest of the song, both not entirely comfortable. When it ended, Alicia smiled and nodded to Ned, then bolted out of the lounge. Frank stood up.

"Alicia!" He and Ned called at nearly the same time.

Nancy shook her head and put a hand out to stop Frank from running after her. "Ned, let her go. She'll be alright."

Ned nodded, then sat down next to Nancy. "I hope it wasn't something I said."

"It wasn't," Frank assured him.

Ned didn't look as sure, but changed the subject. "You two aren't going to go dance the last someone new dance, or whatever they call it?"

"Well, actually-"

"That's it! I need a new partner! I cannot stand you, Joe Hardy! How did we even get to that conversation?!" Callie was bright red, and Joe looked way too pleased with himself.

"Hey, you brought it up. I only expanded on the topic. Go ahead and dance with Frank now," he said, insinuating something with his tone. "I'll just chill here with Ned and Nancy for a bit."

Her face turned redder. "Ned Nickerson, will you dance with me?" Callie asked quickly. "I have to get away from Mr. Horrible Thoughts here." She didn't even give him a chance to respond before pulling him out onto the dance floor.

Nancy blinked, completely taken back by the turn of events. Joe interrupted her thoughts.

"So, Brother, are you going to be a slouch, or are you going to ask the lady to dance? If not, I might have to face Ned's wrath and have a go with Ms. Drew here."

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance," Frank two seconds before _Hero _started playing. Nancy shook her head and smiled.

"I guess I will." She grinned at Joe. "Besides, I'd hate to see what your brother has in store with what he reduced Callie to." She took his hand, and immediately the sparks flew.

_Not now,_ they both thought, looking over to where Callie and Ned were talking amicably and dancing.

All of a sudden, the music cut out, and the DJ got on the mike. "Sorry everyone. Technical difficulties. Hang on, the music will be right back." Frank made his decision right then in those ten seconds.

"Nancy, can you do something for me?" Frank asked quickly. She gave him a quizzical look, and he rushed on. "For the next four minutes and thirty seconds, can we pretend that Ned and Callie aren't here? We haven't had a real conversation since we left the dock. I want to know once and for all if _us_ is an option. Yeah, Ned and Callie make us happy, and we never want to hurt them… but I think there might be something else missing. Just one song, one dance, and I'll never ask again."

"Frank," Nancy started, shaking her head.

"Nancy," Frank said softly, as a cheer went up around them and the song started over. "Let me be your hero," he whispered with a smile. He pulled her into a dance position, slowly moving her around the dance floor.

Nancy quickly relaxed, falling under the spell that was Enrique Iglesias and Frank Hardy. She knew he was right. Callie and Ned were safe, warm, and could make them both very happy for the rest of their lives. But Frank Hardy was a mystery, a surprise, dangerous… Frank Hardy had a spark she needed, and she knew she needed it. Safe never had been her game. But this… this couldn't be right either… could it?

Frank seemed to read her mind. "Are we in too deep?" he asked.

"We _have_ lost our minds," she stated. "Sorry Enrique."

"I don't care," Frank said seriously, pulling her closer. "You're here for the next three minutes and twenty eight seconds, and I'm going to make them count."

He led her into a slow rumba, and Nancy smiled as she followed his lead. "I didn't know you knew how to dance," she quipped lightly.

Frank smiled. "Alicia's fault, I'm afraid. She insisted on ballroom dance lessons and took me instead of Joe. Claimed he had two left feet."

"Well, you'll have to teach me. I only know the basic step."

Frank smiled and led her through the steps of a turn, then a spin, which had her tumbling over her own two feet with a laugh. "It's okay, try again," Frank encouraged. She did, completely faking it and adding some mock sway to her hips. Near the end of the song, they were doubled over, nearly passed out from laughing too hard, and Frank pulled her close again.

"This is fun," Nancy said as her breathing slowed. She looked up at him and his big brown eyes, and her heart picked up again. She figured it was a good thing her cheeks were pink from the exertion of tripping all over the dance floor, because her cheeks were certainly pinker now. She cleared her throat and looked over his shoulder, for a brief moment. "So… what are you thinking right now at this exact moment? Honestly, before my four minutes and thirty seconds are up."

Frank looked at her, then turned her head so he could meet her eyes. "Honestly, I want to do this again. I want to dance with you until the world ends, and then even after that. I'm wondering how long it will take for me to admit that to you, and to myself, and how much I'm willing to risk for you." He looked at the ground between their feet. "That was a lot sooner than I thought. I'm not a very good liar when it comes to direct questions." He paused, then looked up at her with a very Joe-esque smile. "I'm also wondering what Ned would do to me if I kissed you right now, but I'd rather not find out. I like Ned. He's a great guy, and it would kill Callie."

Nancy smiled at the ground. "So what are you going to do, Hardy?"

Frank sighed and looked over at Callie, sadly. "I think I might break things off with Callie. I have to find that part that I'm missing with her, and even if I can't find it in you, I can't find it in anyone else if I'm with her." He looked up with a raised eyebrow. "And you, Ms. Drew? What are you thinking, honestly? And what are you going to do about it?"

Nancy couldn't meet his eyes as the song ended. "I'm wondering if you are right… but I'm sorry Frank. I'm not leaving Ned. He means a lot to me, and maybe later I'll find out differently, but for now…"

Frank put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "I don't expect you to. Like I said, Ned is a great guy. I'm just glad we could talk and dance. It cleared my head." As Ned walked over with Callie, Frank handed Nancy off to him. "That's a brilliant girl you have there. She might have two left feet," Nancy burst into a fit of laughter, "but she's a good find. Don't let her slip through your fingers."

"Wasn't planning on it," Ned said, pulling her close. "But speaking about slipping through fingers, Alicia… Do you think she's alright?"

Nancy seemed a little worried. "She's not back?"

Joe walked up behind them and shook his head. "Maybe we should go look for her."

Callie bit her lip. "This ship is huge. Where do we even begin? I know she likes being up top, and the helipad…"

"Frank, why don't you check decks twelve and thirteen, Joe check the promenade and seven, and I'll go check our balcony," Ned said decisively.

"What about us," Nancy asked as Frank and Joe took off.

"Stay on six and check the girls restrooms, where we men can't go. If she's not there, check the main lobby and the Gatsby lounge. She sometimes goes to listen to the piano music. She wouldn't stop talking about… Dan the Piano Man, I think, at dinner. He should be playing somewhere."

"We'll check it out," Callie said. "I'll check starboard."

"Then I've got port," Nancy said, kissing Ned on the cheek. "We'll meet you back in the room if we find her."

_To be continued..._


	5. Strawberries

_**A/N: Honestly people? 54 people read this, and I got one review? People, I can do the math, and 47 people skipped chapters two and three, which means you are consistently checking back on this story. Please, there is a box at the bottom, drop me a line :)**_

_**Thanks Stork Hardy for accepting my busy-ness, and Corky, for making me smile with all the squealing and all your reviews. **_

* * *

Nancy and Callie headed quickly out of the lounge, Ned waited for the elevator up to the fourteenth deck.

_Frank must have taken the stairs, _he mused to himself as the elevator arrived shortly after. The ride to their floor took forever, and he forgot he had to cross the entire ship back to the forward.

Ned wandered lazily across the sports deck, but didn't see her there. Walking into their room, checking every single room all the way to the front, he started think she wasn't there, until…

"Ned?"

Ned turned around, and Alicia was standing behind him, eyes red, but otherwise, there was no signs she had been crying. "What are you doing back here?"

"Everyone is worried about you, you left kind of suddenly. They went to look for you."

Alicia shook her head and turned towards the big windows, sitting in front of them. "Typical." After a moment of confused silence, before Ned could ask what, she asked, "Am I still a child in your eyes?"

Ned blinked. "What?"

"A Child. You know. A youngster, a kid sister…" Ned stuttered for an answer, and Alicia sighed. "It's alright. Everyone else does too. And it's my fault. I've never spent any time with people my age. I'm always hanging out with Frank and Joe and their friends. I just didn't figure it out in time."

Ned was silent for a moment, then sat down next to her on the floor. "Alicia, do you really think that's all that people see?"

"Frank and Joe's little sister?" she clarified, looking over at him skeptically. "Yeah, I do. And don't deny that's how you think of me too. I'm Frank's little sister before I'm a friend of Nancy's." When he made no move to argue, she smiled. "See?" She looked back out to the moving water, sighing. The silence dragged out, and Alicia looked down at her knees.

"That's stupid."

Alicia looked up, shocked. "What?"

"If you think that's all anyone sees. Even I know there is a heck of a lot more to you than Hardy's little sister." Ned held her gaze with a very stern look. "But you still are a kid. You might be nineteen, but that doesn't mean you're grown up. Running away, lying—"

"I'm not lying," Alicia said defensively.

"Then what is really wrong?"

Alicia bit her lips, looking out the windows again. Ned waited silently, and was rewarded for it. "I don't know… I'm so confused, and I can't tell you why."

Ned put a hand on her shoulder. "Can't, or won't?"

Alicia smiled. "Won't. I know you won't tell anyone, but you are brilliant, and I'd like to keep pretending you don't know."

After a moment, Ned nodded and smiled. "I can respect that. But please, all of us are here for you. Don't run off on us? And talk to someone? Nancy's got a good ear, and you two are close, not related, and both female."

Alicia chuckled. "Alright," she said, "I'll stop running off, and I'll talk to someone, eventually. Is that good enough?"

"For now," he said with a smile. "Come on, let's go eat all the chocolate strawberries before the rest get back from looking for you."

"Oh, goodness," Alicia said shaking her head. "I'm starting to believe what they said at the show."

Ned paused as he lifted the tray off the table and was putting it down on the floor between them. "What was that?"

"The part where the cruise director told us the average person gains seven pounds while on a cruise?"Alicia teased. "Three three-course meals a day, plus chocolate strawberries and a buffet all day long, crepes at night…"

"Oh, right, I can't believe I forgot about that." He nodded towards the door. "We can hit the sports deck afterwards."

"Sounds good," she smiled, picking up a strawberry. _Sounds good._

The door opened. "Hey! What are you two doing with my strawberries?!"


	6. Shuffleboard Granny

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, for those who have given them. Corky, I love you. Thank you for your support. Stork Hardy, glad to have you back :)_**

**_Dear Anon: I cannot PM you, so I hope you give this story another chapter so I can set you straight. In the introduction, I mentioned this story is for anyone who ships Frank/Nancy and Ned/Nancy. There are many more plot twists to come. Ned is one of my favorite characters, and I happen to enjoy the relationship he has with Nancy, so don't presume to know me and group me as an average F/N shipper. I did mention in my first few books that Alicia ships F/N. That doesn't mean I do._**

**_Sorry. I was very upfront about what this story was about. I write for the enjoyment of my readers. If you are not enjoying it, please, don't read it. However, if you do, leave me a note! Thank you._**

* * *

The next morning, Nancy and Alicia woke up to walk the promenade while everyone else slept, then proceeded to enjoy some of the shows and classes on board. Most of the day, the group stayed separated, doing this or that: swimming, sunbathing, eating, exploring, listening, watching, juggling, walking, dancing, talking, playing, singing, ect. But it wasn't long before the four amateur detectives found themselves back in their room, sprawled across the living area, which is where Callie and Ned found them.

"What's wrong with you four?" Callie asked with a grin.

"So… Bored," Alicia said with a heavy sigh. "This is fun, but where is the challenge?"

"The danger," Nancy added.

"The excitement," Joe agreed.

"The mystery," Frank finished. Ned had to chuckle.

"Are you going through withdrawal, Nan?" he asked, sitting next to her. She nodded pathetically and laid her head in his lap, curling up.

"It's not like we haven't… not had cases before," she muttered.

"It's just the fact that it's not possible for one to find us here," Alicia said with a sigh, turning upside down in the chair.

Joe shook his head. "What about the spilled drink on the bar? Or if the dance instructor is gay or not?"

"It was the granny playing shuffleboard next to us and surprisingly, no he's not, he has a girlfriend. I accidentally caught them sneaking off together," Alicia said with a bored wave.

"What about the—"

"If you ask if the butler did it one more time, Joe, I think I'll slug you, and then spill orange soda on your bed and blame it on you," Alicia said with a glare.

"Ah, Jacobi doesn't mind. I tip him well."

Ned shook his head and held up the cruise newsletter for the day. "Hey, I've got good news. This ship is full of tons of fun things to do, and it just so happens we are having dinner with the Captain tonight, and he can give us the inside scoop for the mysteries here at sea, okay? Then a show at seven, karaoke until ten, dance party, I hear it's the 70's tonight, and we can sleep and we'll reach the first island by noon tomorrow. Then you have eight hours to find a mystery and solve it, okay?" Nancy groaned as Ned nudged her to her feet. "Come on… you'll feel better if you go do something. We can go beat that granny at shuffleboard."

"Kick her butt for me, Nancy," Alicia said with a wave. Callie put her hands on her hips.

"Nuh-uh. No way the best of Bayport is letting the River Heights people out do them. Up, you lazy bums!" Callie closed Frank's book and pulled him to his feet, then proceeded to push Alicia to hers, continuing to declare, "One on one, Bayport vs. River Heights, winner is the coolest city on earth, losers have to admit it!"

Nancy sparked up at the challenge. "You're on!"

Alicia smiled. "I can live with this being a challenge. Come on, Joe. We need your Hardy charm to help distract Granny while we steal her court."

"Why me? Why not you?" Joe groaned, grabbing his light jacket.

Alicia shrugged on her sweater and held open the stateroom door as everyone filed out and down the stairs to the shuffleboard courts. "She doesn't like me. I provoke her."

"Then stop provoking her," he muttered. "It's simple enough."

"You again!" a high, -and for lack of a better description- old voice called across the court. "Get off my court, whippersnappers!"

"We just wanted to play a game of shuffleboard," Alicia said with a frown. "Is that too much to ask?"

As the Little Old Lady moved to protest, Ned spoke up. "All of us will play you for the court. If one of us can win against you, we get to play on the court for an hour. If you win, we'll bow out gracefully for the rest of the week. Sound fair?"

Nancy raised her eyebrows, surprised at the challenge Ned played, but didn't have time to respond before LOL (as Alicia so fondly nick named her) pointed at him and said, "You're on! Bring it, pretty boy!"

Ned smiled and picked up the other shuffle board stick. "Ladies first."

The rest of the group leaned against the rails and watched, and Alicia smiled a small half smile. It didn't take long for Joe to notice.

"Hey, you've got a little drool there," he quipped, pretending to wipe off her face with his sleeve. She pushed his arm away playfully.

"Knock it off, Joe. I was just thinking…"

"About…" he persisted. "About a boy three or four years your senior and dating someone else?"

"I was just thinking I would have said 'age before beauty.' I was thinking about how polite and mature he was. Nothing more." She had, however, turned pink at the blatant insinuation, and Joe chuckled. "Please lay off the teasing," she sighed wearily. "It is going to be a long week as it is."

There was a groan as Ned lost by a point, and Frank took his place on the court. Nancy patted the dejected Ned's shoulder comfortingly. "You did great. If she hadn't knocked yours out of play, you would have won."

"Yeah, but I was the one that made the bet," he said with a sigh. "What if we all lose?"

Callie grinned. "There is always the tennis court."

…

"Which turns out to be a good thing. Who knew the Hardys were so bad at shuffle board?" Nancy grinned as Frank, Joe, and Alicia looked at their shoes as they walked aft.

"Well, we can't be all-perfect," Joe shrugged. "Where would be the fun in that?"

"Did you even get any on the court?" Callie giggled. "Or was Alicia's the closest?"

Alicia turned red and hung closer to the inside wall, away from the water. "That's not funny…" she muttered. Joe smiled and put an arm over her shoulder as Frank tried to cover up his smirk.

"Alicia," Frank started as seriously as he could, "you are my favorite sister, and you know I would never lie to you, right?" Alicia looked up warily.

"Yeah…"

His smile returned as he tried to swallow a laugh. "That… was pretty funny." She glared at him, but he kept his laughs mostly under control until Joe started reenacting Alicia playing, followed by the sound effects of "WEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee… Splish*" That had all the boys bursting at the seams and retelling the entire humiliating story of poor Alicia's game.

Alicia couldn't turn any more shades of red, and she hid her face inside her jacket, refusing to look up. Nancy rolled her eyes and pulled her away from her brothers and Ned.

"Come, let's go get you some strawberry cheese cake, the you, me, and Callie can go do that trivia thing without them, or maybe go soak in the hot tub and refuse to invite them."

As they walked away, Ned called after them, still breathless with tears in his eyes. "We're sorry, Alicia! We're only teasing!"

"Yeah! We tease you because we love you!" Frank added, just as breathless. Joe, however, was quickly chasing after them.

"Wait! You can't go get food without me! Wait up!"


	7. The Finer Side to Fine Dining

_**If there is a reference you do not understand, feel free to PM me. I only found out recently myself, and it actually inspired this chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

After a while, they all ended up back in the cabin, getting ready for their formal dinner. Alicia had to send Joe back into the room four times before actually laying out an outfit for him. "Honestly, you've done this how many times without me while you are at school?"

"Honestly, usually I borrow Frank's suits. They are so much spiffier anyways."

"Hey, I heard that. No stealing my suits," Frank called from the open bathroom.

Nancy laughed as Ned was still trying to decide on a tie. "I thought girls were supposed to take longer to get ready."

"I guess we are just more practical," Callie said with a smile. "Or we already planned it out." She poured herself a glass of water and shrugged. "The world may never know."

"Not me," Alicia said. "Joe packed my bag. I'm just glad he picked up the right heels for with the dress."

"And Bess would have had Alicia and I in actual makeup and actual fancy hairstyles had she been here, rather than faking it as we so cleverly have," Nancy said with a very Bess like smile.

Ned rolled his eyes and dropped both of the ties on the chair. "I'm ready."

"Just wear the red one. It gives the illusion that your hair is red too." Nancy said, picking it up and proceeding to tie it around his neck. Ned smiled.

"Is red hair better?" he asked with a grin.

"Definitely," both strawberry blonde and auburn answered immediately.

Joe stepped out, running a hand through his hair to mess it up. "You two are so full of yourselves."

Nancy laughed as Alicia slapped his hand and smoothed his hair back into place. "I think we have every right to be."

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go." Frank walked out and Callie nearly choked on her water. Ned was trying very hard to keep his Ned-like composure, but it was fading fast. Nancy had to see what was going on, and her eyebrows shot up as she quickly covered her mouth. "What?"

Alicia blinked. "Um… Frank? Don't take this the wrong way, but—"

"What is growing on your face?" Joe interceded.

Frank rubbed his chin. "It's an experiment."

"From what planet?"

"Joe!" Alicia gave him a stern look.

"What? He looks like Colin Gray!" Joe said with an arm wave towards his brother. He walked over to him and rubbed his face, muttering something about 'fuzz'.

"It's just for this week, to see if I like it. I figured being judged by you five wouldn't be nearly as bad as getting it from Aunt Gertrude when we go home for summer. Apparently I was wrong." Frank looked slightly abashed until Ned walked up and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I think it's a fine idea. Maybe I'll join you."

"Ned!" Nancy called after the two of them, who started walking for the door.

"I don't know about a goatee, but maybe a mustache," he mused.

Callie shook her head. "Well, there go our plans for the Caribbean."

Nancy sighed. "You can say that again."

"At least I can find a cute local," Alicia teased. "You poor things."

Joe straightened up. "Well, I'm still available and clean shaven, ladies, if—" Nancy and Callie laughed as they followed Frank and Ned. "I didn't think it was that funny."

"You just tried to steal your brother's and your best friend's girlfriends away from them," Alicia said with a patronizing pat. "It was kinda pathetic."

"Yeah," he admitted. "But one can hope though."

Alicia chuckled. "Come on, Casanova. Food, remember?"

"Oh is that what we were dressing up for?" Joe stretched out his arm to his sister,which she took. "Maybe we'll let Captain Brownbeard and his trusty sidekick take their dates to meet with the real captain."

"I think you mean first mate, not sidekick" she laughed.

Joe smiled. "I knew we were related. Touche."

"Rhymes with 'Buffet.'" She tugged him out the door. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Please Review. Each review makes someones day brighter.**_


End file.
